


Beyond the Crash

by arcaneObserver



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaneObserver/pseuds/arcaneObserver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jake really wants is a friend to go on Adventures with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisey/gifts).



How long he wished for a companion on his lonely island. All he really wanted was a good friend to go on adventures with him. Someone to keep him company when he was feeling lonely. He would lay awake for hours at night; wishing that he had a real person to talk to. Talking to his online friends was one thing; but actually seeing someone face to face was another. He hadn’t had that kind of interaction since his grandmother passed away several years ago. Though Jake desperately wanted a companion, this was not how he imagined it. He did not want someone this way.

So rarely does a plane actually fly directly over his island. They usually avoided coming close to it, except for the rare occasion where a package was dropped onto the island. This time, however, the plane flew directly overhead. It didn’t take long to realize why though. Fire and smoke were erupting from the back of the plane and it appeared as though a wing was missing. It flew directly over Jakes head and when he turned he saw it land with a loud crash just beyond the tree line on the far side of the island.

Jake tried to quickly rush to the sight of the crash; he still managed to trip on every possible tree branch along the way though. When he finally managed to find the plane; the sight was more horrible than anything Jake had ever seen before. He wanted to turn away and go back home, this was not an adventure he ever really wished to have. He knew he should try to at least see if anyone was in the wreckage of the plane though. They could need his help. 

Pieces of the plane were lying all around what was left of the plane. The plane had crashed nose first into the ground and had left a long trail behind it. There was no way anyone could have survived a crash like that. What was he going to do now? There was rubble everywhere; and where were the bodies? Surely someone had to be flying the plane when it went down? Planes don’t just fly themselves. Unless they jumped from the plane before it crashed. In which case they would be somewhere on his island or in the sea. That was a very frightening thought. How many people were lurking around his island now? 

Jake wondered what he would do with the plane; he could always just leave it there. It was on the far side of the island; a side he hardly ever came to. He really didn’t have anywhere to put the rubble if he tried to clean it up. He already didn’t know what to do with the trash he accumulated. He could also try to contact someone to clean it up. Surely someone would be able to move the piece of the plane off his island. Then he would have deal with lots of people on his island. Asking questions, wondering why he was alone maybe even trying to take him from the island. Jake may be lonely, but he didn’t want to leave his island, this is where he grew up. Where his grandmother raised him. Where he could have any number of adventures. He never wanted to give that up.

Suddenly, Jake heard something that sounded like low moaning. Maybe someone survived the crash after all? But where was the sound coming from? As Jake moved through the rubble he tried to listen for the moaning but all he could hear was the crackling of the fires around him.

Moving quickly through the rubble now, Jake pushed aside the pieces of the plane. He was so sure he heard someone moaning. He heard it again as he headed closer to the head of the plane. The closer he moved to the cockpit, the louder the sound became. When he got to the head of the plane, he could clearly hear a voice moaning for help from inside the cockpit. There was no way into the cockpit without going all the way back to the door. So Jake hurried to the door along the side of the plane, well what was left of the plane. The door was already open, so thankfully he didn’t have to worry about opening it, and he rushed in and up to the head of the plane. Inside there was a man on the ground, bleeding heavily. Jake rushed forward to try to help. The man was being crushed by a huge metal panel, everything below his waist was under this panel and a pool of blood was gathering underneath him.

“Sir, can you hear me?” Jake asked. Jake tried to move the chunk of metal but it was no use; it wouldn’t budge. The man wasn’t moving at all, but he was moaning in pain. Jake moved up towards his head and tried once again to talk to him.

“Sir?” He asked again. This time the man moved slightly; turning his head towards Jake. He had eyes as blue as the sky and dark hair; well Jake assumed his hair was dark. Most of it was caked in blood at this point.

“M-my son” The man stuttered. 

“What? Your son? Where?” Jake didn't see another person in the wreckage. Was this person buried underneath everything? Would he even be alive then?

“Is he underneath the wreckage somewhere?” Jake tried asking the man. It would be a wonder if he could even understand what Jake was saying.

“N-no.” He paused to cough and point directly behind Jake. “Only parachute on the plane. So he jumped. Above trees.”

Jake looked behind him. There were hundreds of trees, the son could be anywhere. If he was even still alive. Something could’ve gone wrong with his parachute. Jake turned back to the man on the ground; something was wrong though. His eyes were still open but he wasn't looking at Jake anymore. Jake’s fears where confirmed when he tried to feel for a pulse on the man. All he felt was stillness.

“Oh golly.” Jake stood. The first person he sees besides his grandma in years and the man is dead. He would have to bury this man just like he did his grandmother. It was only right. Not now though, now he had to find this man’s son. Hopefully he was alive at least. What would he do with him though? What if he was seriously hurt? Jake didn't have much medical knowledge. If this kid was alive Jake would probably have no choice but to figure out a way to get him off the island and to some help. Would that mean Jake would have to leave the island as well?


	2. Finding the boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lisey.

What was he to do? How was he supposed to find an entire person on this island? It’s not like it was a small island. The area the man pointed to was huge. The kid could be anywhere amongst the trees. Stuck in one or just on the ground. He could not even be alive. Which was worse? Finding him alive or dead? Jake couldn’t really decide what sounded worse to him. On one hand it would be awful to find a dead body but on the other what was he supposed to do with a real person? He didn’t have medical training. He was only ever taught some basic stuff by his grandmother. What if this person needed serious help? He would have to contact someone. But would they come and just take the injured boy or would they try taking Jake as well? After all he didn’t have his grandmother anymore. Technically he had no one to watch out for him. If they wanted to take him from his island they could. He didn’t want to leave. The world seemed scary from what his friends have told him. He didn’t like the thought of being around crowds of people. He supposed he could just think of it as another adventure, something new, not like the same old adventures he’s been pretending for years. But what if the people were not nice? And all were mean to him? He really only ever actually meet his grandmother, and the dying man. His grandmother was so kind to him always and he didn’t know what to think about the man. He didn’t have enough time to make a sound conclusion.   
Jake stood; he supposed he had better start looking for the kid sooner or later. A small spark of happiness started in Jake. This was like a real adventure. Finding a lost child and rescuing him. Not some made up adventure, this was real. He could be a hero. 

With that thought in mind; Jake set out to find this lost child. He figured he could start by following the trail the plane left behind. Maybe if he followed the trail there would be some kind of clue as to where to go after. As Jake moved further into the trees; he became more and more uneasy. What if this kid was alive? What was he going to tell him about his dad? What was Jake even going to do with a child? What if-

Jake stopped. He heard a low moan. But from where? He caught a glimpse of something from the corner of his eye. Up in the tree, to his left, was a white cloth thing flapping in the wind. That must be the parachute the man talked about. Jake moved closer, the tethers of the chute came down to meet at the backpack, but there was no one in the backpack. Where could the kid have gone? He fell from the sky and crashed into the trees. He couldn’t just be up walking around now? Right? 

Jake moved closer to the tree, as he got closer he could hear another low moan. It had to be coming from somewhere around the tree. He moved quickly around the tree. Afraid he would find the kid just like he found the kids father. 

As Jake rounded the tree he was surprised to find not a bloody mess of a body, but just a boy lying on the ground. The boy looked to be okay, he was small in size, skinny and short, and he didn’t seem to have any muscle on him. Besides from being short the kid had black hair, almost as black as Jakes. 

Jake knelt down beside him. He placed his hands on his neck to check for a pulse. Thankfully? The kid was alive. He seemed to be okay, from what Jake could see anyways. There were no bones sticking out of him, nothing was crushing him to death, he wasn’t covered in blood and he seemed to be breathing just fine. This kid probably just knocked himself out on his way down from the sky. He could have hit his head on a branch or something. 

What now though? Jake thought. What was he going to do with this kid now? He couldn’t just leave him here, he didn’t really want to take him back to his house either. Whatever he decided he knew the kid couldn’t stay out here. He’d probably freak out once he wakes up anyways. 

“Alright, I’m going to take you back to my house kid” Jake told the boy on the ground. It was probably useless to tell him. Not like he could hear Jake anyways. 

Thankfully, this kid was small in size. It didn’t take much to pick him up, but he did have a bit of ways to go before he got back to his house. Hopefully he wouldn’t become too tired from carrying this kid. 

As Jake walked though, he began to think more and more about what he was going to do with this kid. He can’t stay on the island right? Who would even want to? But what if he did stay? Jake could have a new friend. Someone to go on adventures with. He hadn’t seen another person in so long. Not since his grandmother’s death has he had any company on this island. Perhaps the kid would like to stay and be Jake's friend, but then again maybe he would be too scared of the island. After all it is the island his father died on, maybe he would demand to leave the island. If he did, how was Jake going to get him off it? He didn’t really think he would ever need to worry about trying to get in contact with someone. How would he even go about doing that? What if they thought Jake needed to leave the island too? 

The thought of being anywhere but his island terrified Jake. It would be truly awful to ever leave. 

One Jake reached his house he rushed quickly to one of the obviously unoccupied rooms in the house. This particular room had no decoration yet. Just plain white walls and and a plain single bed. He kept this room the same because his grandmother had designated it as the "guest" room of sorts. Like they would ever have any guests anyways. No one visited them, but still she insisted that it be cleaned and well kept. Even though she was gone, Jake still wished to please her and kept everything the way she would want it kept. 

He placed the boy on the bed, and stepped back. 

The only thing now was to wait and see if he wakes up. Then figure out what to do about him then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this one to be out. I had trouble with what direction I wanted the story to go, plus I work all the time and have little time to write.


End file.
